The Detective and the Superhero
by panic70692
Summary: Sherlock discovers a super serum while investigating a case, too bad Watson finds out the hard way! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The morning light filtered dimly through the jade curtains, another gray morning in London, and another long night for Dr. John Watson. Running his hands through his hair, he lets out a quiet sigh. _Haven't heard from Holmes today, wonder what he is up too_? 

Brushing away the thought, he picks up the nearest bottle from his dark mahogany bureau. _Sleep first then I'll clean up whatever mess Sherlock has gotten himself into while I'm gone. _He fumbles with the cap in his haste, just for him to discover his all of his sleeping pills have disappeared. 

_Holmes_, He thinks in exasperation,_ now how am I supposed to get any sleep without my pills_? Glancing over at his bedside table he notices something that wasn't there when he had left the day before, curious he shuffled closer to get a better look. Watson brow furrowed as he lifted the aubergine phial. Lifting the cork, he smells the mysterious liquid wrinkling his nose as he registers the cloying medicinal odor. 

_Cough medicine_? _I asked Holmes to pick this up weeks ago_. Watson shakes his head, taking a swig of the bitter serum._ Well at least it will be put to use, if not for the intended purpose, cough medicine always puts me straight to bed. _Watson feels exhaustion pulling at him instantly. 

Not wanting to waste his energy getting changed, Watson kicks his loafers off, strips away his shirt and climbs between his olive bedsheets. The soft flannel and feather pillows encasing him with comfort pulls John almost instantly into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come now, you must have something stronger" Holmes remarks; brow arched as he examines the wrought iron cage upon the counter. "I assure you Sir, this is the strongest dog kennel I have. I have seen it withstand hounds much more robust than your meager cur. " 

"Meager? Did you hear that Gladestone? I think we need to show this gentleman how _meager_ you really are." Sherlock sneers, removing a red rubber ball from an inner pocket. Gladstone perks his ears, big brown eyes trained on the ball. 

" Fetch!" Holmes bellows tossing the ball straight towards the brick wall. Gladstone chases after his beloved toy barreling towards the wall, stubby legs moving at a surprisingly fast speed. Just as Gladestone snatched the ball out of the air, he collides with the brick wall. The sound was positively deafening as the dog barrels through the the dust clears, Gladestone climbs back over the debris tail wagging oblivious to the wreckage. 

"How...why... DEMON!", the blacksmith sputters eyes bulged staring at the dog with abject horror. " Don't be ridiculous, he isn't a demon this is just the product of fine breeding." The blacksmith ignores Holmes claim opting instead to cross himself reciting prayers near hysterically. 

"Come Gladstone" Sherlock calls, calmly ignoring both the gaping hole in the wall and the frenzied blacksmith. " We will just have to deal with making our kennel won't we?" Gladestone just blinks up at his owner as he fastens the leash upon him"...yes...well...time to go home i suppose, lets see what John makes of this serum and your new abilities." 

Sherlock jaunts away down the busy London street occasionally being pulled to the ground as he struggles to control his now powerful pet.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Icy wind wips through the air, slicing straight through to the Doctor's core. Pulling his collar up tighter, he waits staring at the darkened alley he knows cloaks his prey. His head has starting to pound and his knee has never been the same since the war, a dull ache spreading from it to encompase his leg. Still he watches, still he waits. _

_ Waits, for the day he catches his target unaware, one moment of vunerablitiy is all he needs. Without warning there is a deafening burst, not from where he was expecting but from behind. Surprize washes through him, quickly being replaced by excrutiating pain ripping through his body. _

_ Watson lets out a strangled cry fumbling for his gun as the void at the edges of his vision threatens to overtake him. _Not this time. This ends now. _Wheeling around Watson blindly empties his gun into the night, unable to fight the black nothingness from sucking him down. He is vaguly aware of his body smacking down upon the pavement, the feeling muted. Watson struggles to find himself against the nothingness to no avail, lost someplace deep within his body. _

_"Watson" His name reaches through the emptiness, muffled and coarse. "Watson" Hands. Rough hands are on him, pulling him up. Shaking him. _Why can't they leave me alone. So tired. _"Watson" the voice yells sounding so close he is almost sure its coming from within his skull. _

"WATSON" Sherlock yells, worry painted across his features. Sherlock has John by the arms, but the feeling was off somehow as if Watson's arms had somehow _expanded_, and since when have his pants gotten so tight? " Watson, focus. Look at me. I need you to pay attention." Sherlocks brows knitted together, his brown eyes serious.

Watson starts to nod but immediatly halts when the action sends spears of pain through his skull. "Ugnnnn" Watson moans. _I won't be trying that again. _" How do you feel? I want every minute detail, there is so much to be documented, so many tests to be run, would you be opposed to me taking a tissue sample?" Sherlock rushed " It would really be remarkably useful for my resear-" "WHAT?" John sputtered "What in the hell are you going on about Holmes? What has happened to me? Wat did you do _now_?

" What did _I_ do? more like what have _you_ been doing touching my things!" Sherlock replied with a sneer. " _You_ are the one who drank the super-serum, suprizing really after all the lectures you have given me about taking unprescribed medication."

"Super-serum...wat?"

" _My_ super-serum, which I do not appreciate being taken from me."

" Have you gone MAD? What are you saying? I don't even know what you are talking about. I didn't touch _anything _of yours!"

" So I suppose this bottle just happened to empty itself did it?" Sherlock acusses thrusting a small purple bottle under Watsons nose before throwing it down on the bed beside him" and there must also be another reason why it looks like you've gain aproximetly 2 stone of muscle mass"

Watson picks up the small unobtrusive bottle staring hard at it's surface. _The cough medicine?but if it wasn't for me..._"Wait, what the hell was it doing on my nightstand?"

Holmes fumbles for words looking taken aback, "Well i was busy and i needed to get the leash for Gladstone...I _may _have set it down and forgotten about it."

" FORGOT! Holmes if that had been poise-"

"Precisly the reason you should drink things you don"t know about Watson" Sherlock sniffs.

" Come, John. You and Gladstone have a long week ahead."

With that sherlock trots out of the room with an air of superiority leaving Watson in a stupor like no other.


End file.
